


we'll see

by disarm_d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: #i can only assume harry is this desperate because he has not been allowed to orgasm in five days #he’s trying really hard but i’m not sure that ben is convinced tonight is the night he finally gets to





	we'll see

**Author's Note:**

> Well with hours to spare, I realized that I should make sure all the fics I had posted on tumblr were also up here, just in case. This was originally posted on tumblr four years ago.
> 
> The tags from my original tumblr post of this say that I wrote this on a cool one to seven amaretto sours.

“Ben,” Harry whispers.

They’re in public and it would seem like he was trying to be subtle except he’s also rocking his hard cock into Ben’s thigh.

He gasps loudly into Ben’s neck when his cock makes contact and grabs for Ben’s shoulders to try to stop him from pulling away.

“Watch that thing,” Ben says.

“‘m really hard,” Harry says.

“Cheers, I noticed.”

“Can we - do you think?”

“Oh, bollocks,” Ben says, pulling Harry’s hand up from where it’s travelled down to grope at Ben’s arse. He pulls them back under the umbrellas. It’s still the middle of the afternoon, they’re still in public, but at least it’s leaning closer towards hidden.

“What?” Ben snaps. Harry’s flushed and doing very little to hide the line of his cock in his swim shorts, his mouth twisted into a concentrated frown that Ben would very much like to bite at, but there’s a role they both like him to play.

“How about we go somewhere?” Harry asks. “Or even just - I just need a little.”

“You got yourself all worked up,” Ben says, sing song. He sounds most delighted than he means to, but that’s alright.

“Please,” Harry says.

“Hm,” Ben considers, stroking his hand down Harry’s side. “No, not right now.”

Harry hisses through his teeth, screws up his face, and stares angrily at Ben. “I can’t,” he says. “Ben, please, it’s not fair.”

Ben slaps at Harry’s thigh and pushes him away. “So jerk yourself off,” he says. “There’s absolutely nothing keeping you here.”

Harry’s chin trembles.

“Go on,” Ben says. “If this isn’t want you want.”

Harry steps forward slowly, slides his hands around to cup Ben’s neck and kisses at his jaw. “No, no, I’m sorry.”

Ben keeps his head lifted at an angle that makes it impossible for Harry to reach for a kiss. Partly because Ben likes seeing Harry work for it but mostly because they’re still in public.

“Don’t be cross,” Harry asks sweetly into the curve of Ben’s neck.

“Of course not,” Ben says. “You’re so hard, aren’t you love. You haven’t come all week.” Harry nods into Ben’s neck. “Not even once,” Ben continues. “And no one’s even paying a little bit of attention to your cock.”

He drops his hand between them and hopes desperately that the bulk of their bodies, pressed close together, hides this from view. He lets the back of his hand rub up against Harry’s cock, just a rough pressure. He can feel the wet spot where Harry’s leaked through his shorts.

“You are hard,” Ben agrees, pressing against Harry’s cock with the back of his hand. “It has been a long time.”

“Yeah,” Harry says eagerly, his hips rocking forward. He’s panting into Ben’s neck, sharp breaths that sometimes trail into cut off whimpers. His whole body is tense, leaning into Ben, so obviously aching for it.

“Yeah,” Ben echoes, and then pulls his hand away.

“Ben,” Harry moans, trying to follow after him.

“We’re in public, darling,” Ben says. “Keep it together now.”

“And then - tonight?” Harry asks.

Ben shrugs, throwing one arm around Harry’s shoulders as he leads him back to the pool.

“We’ll see,” Ben says.


End file.
